War and Love
by dreamland4
Summary: Arthur rides out to war...a little bit of love. Hope you like it, I own nothing!


**Comments: Love, war and alot of fluff xxx hope you like it.**

Another war had come, another waste of lives brought on by a tyrannical king. Arthur was to set out to defend Camelot in the morning, the battle would be in the fields of Elandor....they would meet on open ground a battle between two kings, although neither of them had the courage to give blood and sweat for the war they had so easily waged.

"But someone must go to tend to the wounded" Guinevere voice breaking as she spoke.

"The King will not allow _me to go_!" Gauis always had a way of saying many things without the exact words spoken. Uther did not want the only physician to be gone, of course he would not be so selfless...he believed they would win, that they need no care.

She must go, she knew it... the battle would be a few day's ride away, the men injured would need urgent help and she could provide that. If she was honest with herself she wanted to go, she would rather die on the battle field than be the one waiting here for their return, all the people she cared about would be there, if they did not return....Gauis broke her thoughts.

"A battlefield is no place for a lady" Gauis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am no lady...but I am a physician's assistant and a blacksmiths daughter..I can take care of myself" her father had taught her a fair bit of how to defend herself and since being kidnapped she had taken it upon herself to practice daily in all parts of combat... helped by Sir Leon, who wanted to repay a favour.

His eyes shone with pride "He will never allow you to go...should he know" he didn't need to mention words, she knew that Arthur would not allow her to go, if he knew. Truth be known he was the main reason she would go, the thought of him being injured and without care sent shivers down her spine.

"Then he shall not know...until it is too late for my return"

The army was to ride out and set up camp on the east side of the forest.

Merlin helped her, although he was not completely sure it was a good idea, he realised it was a sensible one. Gwen had trained a lot with Gauis and was able to attend to all battle wounds and most ailments...her ability to treat the wounded would help secure the amount of men that returned or remained in battle.

Arthur looked everywhere for Guinevere he needed to say goodbye, this battle could be long... the information received was that the King Alan's army was great.

He wanted to kiss those lips one more time, to say her name and watch as her face changed colour as the words rolled off his tongue. He needed her to give him a reason to return...she was his strength, her kiss goodbye his lucky charm.

"Where is she Merlin?" the young Warlock finished packing the last few bits, Guinevere was already packed and waiting to go, he could not tell him that.

"I do not know, probably helping Gauis" wasn't that much of a lie.

Arthur leaned against the frame of his bed and sighed, he needed to see her.

He didn't manage to find her and as the Army started to ride away he scanned the view for any sign of her, nothing!...he turned around his heart heavy and rode ahead.

Gwen sat on her horse no longer adorned in her dress with flowers in her hair...she wore trousers, boots and had her hair tied back and her cloak around her shoulders.

She rode with Sir Leon at the back of Camelot's army.

"I am surprised you were _allowed_ to come!"

Gwen looked a little sheepish and Sir Leon laughed.

"I have a duty to be here as do you"

"Then I am grateful for your company" He always knew that Guinevere was no ordinary servant, and over the last few months since he had been training her, he realised that she had a quality to her that very few people possessed. Despite her position she had an inner nobility and a kindness and strength that made her one of the most special women he knew.

A few hours before sunset they finally made it to the edge of battle, her presence still unknown by Arthur.

The camp was set up and Guinevere took her place in a tent, which Sir Leon had acquired for her. It was big enough to treat the injured and she carefully placed bottles, cloth's and other equipment gifted to her by Gauis around the tent ready for the injured.

The night before battle was long and as she lay there in her makeshift bed she could smell the fear and anticipation filling the air. He thoughts turned to Arthur laying alone, she wanted to be with him, to hold him, to tell him that she loved him...but she could not. She wondered if their relationship would ever make it past the two secret kisses they had shared, if one day she would ever be able to know the feel of his body against hers..she shook her head, these thoughts had no place in her mind, not today.

As the sun rose over the hill Arthur stood at the cusp of the battle field, his hand felt the small piece of cloth in his armour and he held his sword high "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT" and they charged forward.

-------------------

The first few days of battle caused many casualties with only the sun setting causing the two sides to retreat for another day.

"Where is Sir Galiad?" he had seen him struck by a sword and needed to help one of his best knight.

"I saw him over there my Lord" he followed his hand and the sound of a scream alerted him to a tent in the corner.

He stormed towards the tent and just as he was about to open it Merlin stepped out just in time to stop him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I can explain" Merlin held his hands up.

More injured got carried in and as the flap of the tent opened he caught a glimpse inside and he felt like his heart had been pierced, he saw her dark curly hair as she leaned over an injured soldier.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" he shouted as she slipped out of site.

"Let me explain" he clenched his fists as Merlin explained what had passed.

"You need to take her home NOW" he looked to Sir Leon, who had now approached the angry prince.

"Sire with respect, she has saved the lives of more men today than I can count" he knew that Arthurs feelings for her were strong and not that of a Prince and a Servant.

"Yes most of them will be able to enter battle with you tomorrow" Merlin added, hoping to reason with the Prince.

"DAMN IT" he walked back and forward his hands running through his hair. They were right, when the men were carried from the battle field, he expected most to die..that is what happened in war. But Guinevere had saved them and if he was honest he needed as many men as possible....today had not gone well. He wanted to take her home, the battle field was no place for a lady.

He turned to Sir Leon "Her safety is your only job...if things go wrong you take her away from here...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He knew Sir Leon an honourable man, he would die keeping his word.

"On my honour I will protect her" Arthur nodded, he then faced Merlin.

"I will NEVER forgive you for this!" and he stormed away to plan the next day's battle...he would _talk__ to her later_.

"He knows you are here" Merlin's words were quiet as she sewed Sir Galiad skin together. Her heart beat faster, but she did not speak, she would have to face him later.

Late at night after all the injured were tended too she wiped the blood of her face and hands and pulled her hair down...she placed a cloak over her shoulders and the hood over her head and stepped out of the back of the tent. Merlin was left in charge of the injured.

Once outside a strong pair of hands grabbed her arm and dragged her along into a tent, she didn't need to look, she knew it was him.

He spun her around to face him, she pulled her hood down and looked into his blue eyes.

"You should not be here" his voice was strained, she knew he was keeping his anger in check.

"Here is exactly where I should be" she spoke softly.

His anger no longer masked in his voice "THIS IS WAR!....Damn it Guinevere you should not be here" he ran his hands through his hair.

"YOU NEED ME" she bit back.

"I NEED YOU ALIVE....YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE"

"I HAVE DONE WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO...I AM SAVING LIVES"

"IT IS DANGEROUS"

"WHEN IS BATTLE NOT DANGEROUS?" she stood tall, now facing him.

"YOU ARE GOING BACK TOMORROW" he glared at her.

"I AM NOT" she folded her arms matching his stance.

"THAT IS AN ORDER....THIS IS NOT WHERE YOU ARE MEANT TO BE!" his eyes wild.

"IAM A PHYSICIAN'S ASSISTANT, HERE IS EXACTLY WHERE I NEED TO BE...........ORDER OR NOT I AM STAYING" he walked away from her and started pacing, she could see he was trying to calm down. She knew she was speaking out of place, but she would not back down on this.

He walked back to her, his eyes now sparkled with something other than anger. "I cannot do this with you here"

"I am needed here"

He knew she was right, she had saved many lives today....and many more would be lost tomorrow.

"Please Guinevere...this...us.. it weakens me...I need you safe"

"That has nothing to do with it...we are both doing our jobs!"

"It has everything to do with it...I cannot win this, worrying about your safety"

"I can take care of myself....you need not worry about me" he sighed, she really was the most stubborn women he knew.

"You have not thought this through...it is not just the war that brings your danger, there are hundreds of men here missing the touch of a women and that is on our side...if we lose....!" He could not bare to finish.

"That is not your responsibility...I chose to be here"

Did she have no idea?, some of the men here were not knights with honour, they were hired thugs who treated women with no respect "Guinevere....please if anyone attempted to touch you...I would..." he didn't need this, he didn't need to worry about her...he needed to think of her safe in Camelot.

The burden of not having been claimed weighed heavy on her. But she would not allow this to be the reason to send her home...she could take care of herself.

"I am here to do a job My Lord"

His anger built up again"THIS IS SERIOUS...some of these men are not honourable!"

"I have taken into consideration your concerns....if that is your only worry, then I am staying!"

He half laughed, she was so stubborn "Do my words mean nothing....does it not bother you what I am saying?"

"What bothers me is that men are dying out there and if I can save lives or ease their passage then I will...me...us.. have nothing to do with this"

"You have everything to do with everything....I need you safe I need you miles away from here, I cannot protect you" he looked so venerable that it broke her heart.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek "Arthur please I am needed here" her fingers gently stroked his skin and he closed his eyes.

He had waited too long to feel her touch "I need you safe" when he slowly opened his eyes, she had moved closer her mouth mere inches from his, she definitely weakened him.

Her mouth parted and her lips moist as if calling him in...he leaned down and her hand travelled to his hair...her mouth parted further and their lips crashed together.

"Guinevere" he breathed against her lips.

"No more talking" she spoke as she gently kissed his lips, his never leaving hers. She needed him and he needed her.

"Is that an order?"

"Kiss me...that's an order" The hunger that went through him took over and he picked her up and lay her down on his bed, they mouths meeting again. Her nails travelled up his back and he moaned against her mouth. Her hands then found their way up his tunic and she felt like her body was on fire as they caressed his muscled back.

His mouth left her lips and moved to her neck, her body shivered in pleasure and her leg wrapped around him pulling their bodies closer together. His body responded and she blushed, his lips made their way down her neck....both their hearts beating fast...in a bold move he travelled from the nape of her neck and down.

"Gwen" she heard Merlin calling from the other side of the tent. Arthur stopped kissing her, internally cursing Merlin.

He lifted his head up and faced Guinevere both of their faces flushed.

"Gwen...um you are needed" his voice more urgent. Arthur sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"I better go and see what he needs!" she hated the words that left her mouth. He rolled off of her allowing her to get up.

She stood up and he watched her straighten her clothes, her lips swollen from the kisses they just shared. If he was honest he didn't know whether to thank Merlin or kill him, he knew that if they would have continued he would have not been able to stop.

She opened the tent flap and Merlin stood there worried "Gwen, its Sir Christopher they found him...he is bad"

Arthur wanted to get up and find out what was going on, but his body would definitely tell the tale of the moments just passed.

The weight of why they were really here hitting her hard. She should not be losing herself in the arms of the Prince, she should be helping people.

"Sorry...I shall come immediately" she looked guilty.. she walked back in onto the tent and grabbed her cloak.

"Sir Christopher has been found" worry filled his eyes, he could not say anything his throat felt tight, he just nodded and she left.

The passion shared a few moments before extinguished and the reality of where they were filled its placed. Guinevere stayed up all night working on Sir Christopher, his wounds were finally closed and his fate no longer in question.

She didn't see Prince Arthur come in earlier...he watched as she tended to the men, he didn't want to say goodbye, he needed to return..no matter what it took.

Late into the day more injured arrived and Gwen never stopped...she only knew that Arthur was safe when Merlin returned.

She had seen more blood today than anyone should have to see...she placed her head on wounded knights hand "You have to live" she whispered, her eyes felt heavy and darkness took her.

Arthur finally had chance to go and see Guinevere... he found her in the corner of the tent asleep holding onto a young knights hand.

He quietly entered and picked her up, he was surprised she did not wake as he took her back to his tent. He carefully laid her down on his bed and brushed a curl away from her face. He covered her over with his cloak and left to find Merlin to get him to watch the injured and allow Guinevere to sleep.

When he return to the tent he watched her sleeping, her face covered in dirt and blood, her hands were tired from all her years of work...but she was perfect. He loved her beautiful skin, her lips, her hair...and the way she stood up to him like no other. He wanted to wake up every day to see her lying next to him. _'Guinevere Pendragon'_ he liked the sound of that..his smile lit up the room.

He moved himself to lay next to her, he knew it was not appropriate and neither was what happened with her the other night. But war was never one to follow rules, so why should they.

He placed his arm around her and she rolled over in her sleep to be closer to him and he fell asleep.

Gwen woke up slowly, having had a wonderful dream about being in Arthurs arms. She moved her hand over the warm hard floor. That is no floor, she tried to sit up but an arm wrapped around her holding her there...she had fallen asleep on Arthur. She certainly didn't remember that happening, she gently shifted from his arms trying not to wake him up.

She stood up and straightened her clothes. She looked at the sleeping prince and smiled...she had missed watching him sleep. When he had spent a few days as William..she found herself watching him most nights. She wondered how she could be so lucky..many girls would die to receive even a look from the handsome prince, but she was lucky enough to receive much more than that.

She pulled out a small piece of cloth from her pocket, she kissed it and carefully placed it in front of him. She could not wake him now...she quietly left the tent.

She found Merlin asleep on a chair, he looked so uncomfortable.

"Merlin" she gently touched his leg.

"Gwen" he looked confused...she had only been gone a few hours.

"You need to rest" she placed a kiss on his head and she watched him leave.

The next time she saw Arthur, he was being carried in to her covered in blood.

"NO" she shouted, they placed him down....she leaned down and listened he was alive.

"MERLIN help me" Merlin lifted Arthur up and Guinevere took his armour off carefully. He had a large blade mark across his chest, a gash on his head and split lip and his body was black and blue. They had won the battle but Arthur was in a bad way. She worked on him for hours and hours...sealing all of his wounds and cleaning him up.

She had dealt with all visible injuries but he still did not wake "I don't know what to do?" her lack of experience now becoming obvious and she hated the fact that Gauis more experienced hands were not helping him.

Merlin rested his hand on hers "You have done everything" her eyes washed with tears.

She leaned to his ear "Live Arthur please...I need you. I know I am not good with speaking what is in my heart but I love you...I love you so much that it hurts to breathe when you are not near...wake up please" her voice broke and tears fell down her face. She lay her head in Arthurs hand and sobbed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" she lifted up her head at his words"You're alive" she placed a kiss on his lips and he winced in pain.

"Sorry" she pulled back and held her hand over her mouth.

"Not at all never apologise for kissing me Guinevere" he tried to sit up but the pain was too much. Merlin and Sir Leon shouted with joy and came over to him.

"We won then?"

"We certainly did" Merlin laughed and Sir Leon shook his hand. Guinevere just stood there her hands covering her mouth...tears falling, not out of worry but out of joy.

When they were both left alone, she leaned over to change his leaking bandage and he whispered into her ear "Kiss me Guinevere" her heart beat faster and she leant down and kissed him on his cheek, the only part of his body not affected by injury.

"That was for winning" she continued working on his wounds and Arthur smiled.

The next few days she found out how bad a patient he actually was, mainly because he got jealous every time she tended to someone else's wounds. She found he mainly kicked off when the patient was fair of face and firm in body. He would suddenly have another pain or need something.

"You know you really must stop this" she said propping him up a bit.

"Stop what?" he knew he was being a pain but he didn't like her touching other men, he never realised how tender she was with _all of them_..he had imagined she only save that for him.

"You know what!"

"I do not!" had it been that obvious!

"Oh really...then let me tend other patients without seeking my attention" she raised her eyebrows.

"I do not seek your attention...but I am the most injured one here" he vowed to do more training, looking at some of these men twice the size of him.

She leaned towards his ear "And the most handsome...now let me do my job"

She went back to tending to the wounds and a smile crossed his lips.

Eventually the camp was set up and they were ready to return to Camelot. The gash on Arthur's chest meant she would not allow him to go by horse...he had argued and argued until she agreed that they would stop just short of Camelot and Sir Leon and Merlin would help him on his horse, he didn't want to seem wounded.

Arthur was loaded into a covered cart and Guinevere sat next to him and off they set.

"I believe I am owed a kiss!" he looked much better, his lip nearly healed and his bruises turned yellow.

"I do not remember owing you anything"

"Guinevere I though you a lady of honour...do you forget your promises so easily!" he tried to look upset.

"I would remember a promise like that...now you should rest" she pushed him carefully back to down.

"You promised me that If I lay in this stupid cart...you would make it up to me!" she blushed, remembering she had to use other tactics to get him to agree the most sensible route home.

"I did not mention the specifics" She thought to how easily things would return to normal when they were home, that the light hearted conversations they had been able to share the last few days would be lost and normality would return.

She felt his hand on her face breaking her out of her thought "Guinevere...what is it?" his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Nothing...just silliness that is all" she looked away from his stare.

"I will miss our chats too...every day I wish things could be different" he used his finger to trace her perfect lips. She kissed his fingers and his hand.

"I too have the same wishes" she leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his cut lips.

He would need to ensure he saw her more often"That could not be the promised kiss?" he tried to lighten their conversation.

She laughed "No that will have to wait till you are healed"

"You know with such extensive injuries, it could take days to recover"

"Weeks" she cottoned on to his thoughts and placed another kiss on his cheek.

"I would need someone by my side constantly...just in case"

"Just in case...do you have anyone in mind?" she kissed his ear and he shivered.

"Well I was going to ask another lady but she is busy, would you be able to do it?" she playfully hit his arm and he pulled her onto him, trying not to shout out in pain.

She pulled herself off of him "There better not be another lady looking after you" she poked him teasingly.

He placed his hands up defensively "Noo...they wouldn't dare"

They teased each other all the way home and in the end Guinevere owed him 5 kisses and he owed her dinner!

Sir Leon stopped the remainder of the army just outside Camelot. Sir Leon, Merlin and Guinevere helped him onto his horse, she could see he was in pain but would never show it.

His father watched as he returned victorious to Camelot, Arthur made it into the castle walls before he collapsed on the floor, Guinevere by his side immediately.

"Son" Uther fell to his knees next to him.

"I need to get him to Gauis" the King picked him up and carried him to his room.

Gauis helped to reseal his wounds "You have done an excellent job" his eyes shone with pride as he studied her work.

Arthur woke up his head spinning. "Did anyone see?"

She shook her head, he was not concerned about his now bleeding wounds, but about if his anyone had seen him in his weakened state.

Over the next week Guinevere had been put in charge of Prince Arthur, they spend every moment together and at night Merlin would lock the doors and she would lay next to him in his chambers...just to keep an eye on him of course.

His wounds were now almost healed and her reason to spend every moment with him, becoming thin.

She finally took the bandages off his wounds and he watched her work. He stopped her hand and placed it on his heart.

"Thank you Guinvere...for everything"

"You are welcome" he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I am going to miss your company" his eyes were full of sadness.

"And I yours"

Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks... "You know you owe me at least 10 kisses now...so that debt will need to be paid!"

She laughed "Only 10 I thought it double that"

He laughed and she leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly.

She pulled back and she heard him sigh "We just need to make more time that's all" his words came out strained.

"Not through injury though" she couldn't bare more of that.

"Not real injury anyway!" he teased.

She placed the final bandage in the bowl and helped him put his tunic on.

They stood looking into each other's eyes neither being able to make the steps away.

It was Guinevere that in the end made to leave, she picked up the bowl and kissed him on the cheek and she turned to leave...she heard him speak so quietly it felt like she was dreaming.

"I love you Guinevere" she stopped at the door, her heart aching.

"I love you too" She opened the door and left .

Arthur laughed with joy "Guinevere loves me!"

The first nights sleep alone had been difficult for her, she missed the warmth of his body and she was greatful that Gauis had arranged for them to go away today. He wanted to teach her about all of the healing plants and to complete her training.

The few days she was away she thought about him constantly, her heart aching to see him. She knew their relationship had changed over the last few weeks and that they needed each other now more than ever. She had decided that although their future was not without challenges, she was willing to wait and believe that one day they would be allowed to be together.

They returned to Camelot late at night, she helped Gauis unpack all the newly collected herbs and made her way through the castle to go back home. A large pair of hands pulled her into a room.

She turned to face Arthur, she gasped his face was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was everywhere.

"You are back!" his voice was high.

"Are you in pain" she ran to him straight away and started trying to lift his tunic up, to check his wounds. She should not have left him, he was not well.

He stopped her from lifting his shirt "No I am not in pain"

"You look...." she didn't know how to say it.

"Tired...I look tired" he paced around the room, his hands messsing with his hair...he felt awkward, she could see that. "It appears that I cannot sleep without....you" his voice was high as he spoke and when he turned he looked embarrassed.

Gwen broke into a smile. "It is not funny, I haven't slept in three days....._three days_ I am, tired"

She approached him "I had difficulty sleeping too, but I cannot spend nights in your arms...we took a risk before" he looked upset.

"We have to! I will not spend another night awake, that is an order!" he knew he was being a bit of a pain, but he was so tired, he could not bare her saying no.

"_An order_!...alright but just for tonight" he took her arm and dragged her out of the room, through all the back corridors into his chambers.

She came face to face with Merlin, who grabbed her into a hug as soon as he saw her "Thank goodness, he has been a nightmare" he whispered into her ear.

"OUT" he shouted at Merlin, he pulled away from Gwen and gave her a sympathetic smile and left locking the door.

Arthur took his boots off and jumped onto the bed, Gwen just stood there in the middle of his room.

"Guinevere please join me" he had lightened his tone as he patted the space on his bed.

She tried not to smile, she had missed him just as much, but would never imagine he would be the one to not be able to sleep. She sliped her boots and her cloak off and walked towards his bed. He grabbed her hand as soon as she was near enough and pulled her onto him... he placed a sleepy kiss on her lips and potioned her to his side and wrapped his big arm and leg over her...he turned once and blew out the candle. He was not messing about he definately needed sleep.

"Good night Guinevere" his words drifting into the darkness.

"Good night Arthur!" she lay awake for a while listening to him snoring and then drifted to sleep herself.

The next morning when she woke, she found Arthur dressed and watching her, a smile accross his face "Good morning Guinevere"

She sat up and looked out of the window it was very early. "Good Morning Arthur" she looked confused.

"I am off hunting, I shall be back this evening at about 9pm...I shall meet you here" he placed another blade on his belt. He gave no option it was a demand!

He kissed her on her cheek and walked out.

She could not believe it, Arthur rarely used his title for anything and now he was ordering her to spend her nights with him. She knew it was every girls dream to spend everynight with the handsome prince and she too loved the thought, it was just that she feared that they would get caught out in the end and that would be very dangerous. She sighed and laid back on his big bed, she needed to be the sensible one. Maybe after she let him catch up with his sleep she would talk to him, a smile crossed her face.


End file.
